


Quiet Mothering

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kiki needs her less and less, but she continues mothering.





	Quiet Mothering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Kiki's Delivery Service' nor am I profiting off this.

Osono always wipes her table down, because she usually rushes out for a job. The kittens hover nearby, but none dart in for the crumbs. She makes far better treats than pancake scraps. 

"Come on, kitties, but remember to be quiet. The baby is napping." 

Osono moves slowly, though her body no longer demands it. Their house is quiet for now. Everyone is giving them space, even Kiki, spending more time with Tombo. 

Yet she continues wiping her table and leaving a pitcher of water. She can finally cook more than pancakes and sausage, but she continues her quiet mothering.


End file.
